lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost YouTube Channels
=Minecarft - TN SomeThing/The Dead Channel/Coolpool567/ Minecarft - TN SomeThing/= There was a channel called Minecarft - TN something. this channel was termianated due to repeated violations of google's policies. This channel is real because i Subscribed to him on my old channel. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgcioeSciGzvogighPtpw. I subscribed to this guy to. again on my old channel. and the channel is still here. its not been shut down, in fact, you can go on it right now. its unknown what the real name of this channel was. for now, it says. Unsubscribe! This channel is dead. heres the link. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCF4Krxzdumrh1Lk0kD8ZihQ. Coolpool567 now this one is the real mysteries. coolpool567 is a channel i did not subscrib to. but i did like one of his videos. this channel was shut down for unknown reasons. i don't have the link of this channel. but i do have a copy of one of his videos on my new channel. heres the link. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuuJm2Y2hU0. =ThatGuyWithTheVHS= His channel got terminated and has a new channel called TGWTVHS 2.0 where some of his videos are archived, also a chunk/handful of his videos =BigBoyRats= One of wileyk209zback's Youtube Channel were he upload all the Rugrats videos with Speakonia text-to-speech voices like on the Barney Bunch, But terminated due to of Viacom and the videos of BigBoyRats Youtube Channel are taken down and lost. =SammyClassicSonicFan= A YouTube Channel that became infamous for its Sonic Rants. Channel was closed by Sammy himself, although there is an archive of his videos. =ElAnticristo2007= The Channel was hacked by an unknown person, the hacker posted 4 NSFW videos into his channel, and was then closed. =Serey Boxing= A YouTuber who uploaded a film called "Tida Mouk Ngous", but that channel has been terminated for unknown reasons. =Sonic Fan Productions= He closed his account. =Squidwardfan1982= Was taken down after committing suicide in 2010. =The Purchase Brothers= The channel folded in 2016 for unknown reasons. Only one project has been found and uploaded to YouTube, "Half-Life: Escape from City 17" =The Glenn Hub!= There are reports that his channel was terminated for using clips from someone else's VeggieTales cartoony theme song, but Glenn later confirmed that he deleted it himself after posting a "season finale" video for his series Glenny and Friends in June 2018. Despite this, an archive of his videos (including about one or two episodes of said series) is on YouTube. =mark3611= Mark's channel was hacked by a Call of Duty fanboy, who erased all his YouTube Poops and then closed his account. =Em= Em is a Canadian YouTuber with 35 Subscribers as of October 1st 2019. He specializes in Lost Media and Commentary Videos, but is also known to be a Rule 34 Artist who likes Animals. His Current Channel was Created on January 6th 2018. But his first Channel dates back to October 26th 2013. Even though both Channels are currently up, Em has unlisted, privated, and deleted many of his old videos that either contain personal information about him, or that he thinks are below his quality standards. He also does the same thing on his Furaffinity Account. Em’s Old Account Em’s first Account uploaded its first video on September 26th 2016. The channel’s focus was Doll Videos for kids. His Fourth Doll Video was Unlisted because it showed his face in the end. Em unlisted Every video showing his face, in order to keep his anonymity. And changed the name of the channel to “This Channel is Inactive.” A Year after he stopped uploading, a new video was uploaded titled “Carrie’s Slime Video,” which was made by Em’s Younger Sister, whom he shares the channel with. The Channel is linked here: https://m.youtube.com/channel/UC1zft85za5r6zMAw4e03_WA. Em’s New Account In 2018 Em uploaded an Animation titled “Emily the Rabbit vs The CTW.” It was a Slideshow, not an animation, and it featured Em’s Now-Retired Character Emily the Rabbit. When Emily the Rabbit was replaced with Josy the Rabbit (who would later be replaced with Javier Monotonious), and Em thought the video was crap, he deleted it. The Animation revolved around Emily the Rabbit demanding the Children’s Television Workshop make Bert and Ernie get married. Until Ernie appears, and says that he is actually in love with his Rubber Duckie. Em also has a series titled “The Sotnem Recordings,” in which Em goes on a Website like 8muses or PalComix, and reads parody comics of cartoon characters, whether or not he likes them. He has currently made 5 or 6 but only 3 have been uploaded. Part 1 (Randall’s Revenge on Mentos), Part 2 (Simon is taken my Memesauce), and Part 4 (Mrs. Fiona Chupa-Chups). All of them have been deleted, Parts 1 and 4 were deleted by Em. While Part 2 was deleted for having uncensored Nudity. Em has copies of Parts 1-3 and the Latest Recording but won’t release them on another site due to the first one being over one hour long (one of his few videos to reach that goal). The Channel is linked here: https://m.youtube.com/channel/UC1VCAT48-DThj6pYuU8_xGQ. =Ninsegalover2= In 2008 Youtube Ninsegalover2 created my YouTube channel. In 2010 Ninsegalover2 was defunct on my channel who suspended violations Ninsegalover2 renamed into NSGLV2. Who person the Ninsegalover main YT channel My second Ninsegalover2 account was retired being Ninsegalover2 is leaving on YT I'm leaving now. =MusicProf78= In 2010 MusicProf78 is created on YT channel who music videos did In 2019 MusicProf78 leave to YouTube channel. I'm renamed into the78prof and the45prof channels. VHSBetaOpeningPreviewLover1991 In the 2010s, various VHS openings were offered by David and it was doing VHS updates, but it gone lost forever. AndrewsMagicandMore In 2012 started on YouTube channel Starting in 2019 Andrew Vickers was retired on YouTube and Twitter account I'm quitting YouTube forever. He's said Andrew Vickers his closed his Twitter account and deleted my YouTube channel. He's said Anthony Craig and Brendan Pippin announcement video is coming soon. But Tomorrow December 4, 2019 AndrewsMagicandMore closed his account you will not coming back. =LogosForTheWin= LogosForTheWin is a YouTube channel started in 2010/2011. He made channels out of logos. The Upcoming Videos list plans logos from movies. Unfortunately the channel was closed/deleted in late 2019 due to behavior. themississippikidd TheMississippiKidd was a YouTube channel created sometime in 2009 and closed in late 2013 after receiving a copyright strike. The channel primarily consisted of reaction videos, vlogs, and game reviews, with other miscellaneous types of videos being uploaded often. Sometime after the account got closed down, Tyler (themississippikidd's real name) went on to create another channel by the name of "wwefan1", in which he uploaded a fair amount of videos before once again having the channel deleted sometime around 2015. As of currently, none of his videos have been re-uploaded or mirrored, and it is currently unknown if anyone has any of his videos saved. The closest there is to a re-upload of any kind is this memorial video his friend Wariofan13 made for him after his first channel got shut down in 2013, which consists of numerous videos from said channel accompanied by the well-known song "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion. Category:Lost YouTube Category:Found Media Category:Lost Internet Media Category:Partially Found Media